The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package and a display device including the same. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to a chip-on-film (COF) package and a display device including the same.
Tape film packages have been developed as a high-density semiconductor chip mounting technique to realize small, thin and light electronic products. The tape film packages may include a tape carrier package and a chip-on-film (COF) package. The COF package may include a semiconductor die bonded directly to a substrate by a flip-chip bonding technique and may be connected to an external system through short leads. In addition, since dense interconnection patterns may be formed in COF package, the COF package may be attractive as a high-integration package technique.
The COF package may be used in portable devices (e.g., a cellular phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA)) and a laptop computer). For example, the COF package may electrically connect a printed circuit board (PCB) to a display panel of the portable device. The display panel may be driven by a semiconductor chip that performs various functions and has a lot of input and output terminals. In particular, the number of the output terminals may be more than that of the input terminals in order to transmit a lot of signals from the semiconductor chip to the display panel. Meanwhile, signal transmission characteristics of the input and output terminals may be tested through test pads connected to the input and output terminals.